


Is That So?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader, some simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @raxacoricafallaptorius79 on tumblr: You like being picked up, but don’t think you're light enough for anyone to do so. Bucky proves you wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That So?

Being a larger girl meant that you often had a few of those conflicted feelings, the ones where you were pretty damn comfortable in your skin for the most part, but then someone would offer for you to sit in their lap and you’d either refuse or do so and balance your weight so they didn’t carry hardly any of yours, the ones where someone would offer to pick you up after hurting yourself and you’d say you were fine and carry on your way in fear that you’d be too heavy...all the while wishing you could properly sit on someone’s lap and cuddle up to them and be carried about like a little kid again, and enjoy your time. Enjoy those things that seemed off limits to you because you’d told yourself they were for someone else and not you. Someone smaller.

Because you’d spent your life being told you were too big to sit on your mum’s lap or to be given a piggy back, and all those innocent pragmatic comments reached into your head and said that ‘no one could pick you up’ ‘no one could be comfortable with you on their lap’ and you believed it because who would be? You were large, with heavy thighs, and a round stomach, and you couldn’t imagine anyone being comfortable like that with you...even after working with super fit and super strong people for a few years, you still couldn’t believe it and you scurried away from every opportunity that arose. Despite the desperate clawing in your chest to run to the opportunity instead.

Because who didn’t like being picked up? Who didn’t like curling up on someone’s lap? Who didn’t enjoy a piggy back or a good old fashion throw over the shoulder when the time called for it? You were pretty sure no one. But you were scared of all those things, scared of being too heavy, scared of being embarrassed because of that, of hurting someone. You expected the others to notice of course, you couldn’t exactly hide it, you just figured they’d let it slide and let you make those choices for yourself.

And they did. Until Bucky Barnes turned up and shook everything about, while the others were content to leave you be, to allow you to refuse being carried or the offer of sitting in someone’s lap at a movie night, Bucky wasn’t so kind. Not that he wasn’t kind...he was, in his own broken way and you figured that mixed with what Steve had told you was once a mother hen personality had him picking up on things quickly and pushing subjects a little too far. Because he cared maybe too much.

“Why don’t you let me pick you up? C’mon, I can do it.” You figured that was why he was so keen to get you to let him pick you up, despite his many reservations, he’d come out of his shell more and more and every time it was you he badgered over something. Like how he convinced you to wear a tight fitting far too glamorous dress to Tony’s gala despite your fears of how you’d look. He had a way about him that you found difficult to refuse.

It may have been the puppy eyes, bright blue and imploring but with pain hidden beneath the surface, or the gentle way he talked to people with the deepest voice you’d heard since Steve, or the way he put his hair up in a bun when it got in the way and stole your hair ties, or even the way he watched you, calculating, observing, but not threatening. Everything about Bucky Barnes made your head spin and your hands shake, but it also scared you and not just because of who he was, but because of how eager he was to push you...to get you to come out of your shell, to make you do things that terrified you...and because of how much you loved it when he did. 

“I just...don’t like being picked up..” You scratched at the back of your neck, looking anywhere, but at Bucky. You didn’t want to lie to him, but you didn’t want to tell him the truth either...

“That’s a blatant lie. The truth.” Sometimes you saw the hardness there, the lurking of Hydra, not in a scary way...but rather in his ability to stare stern faced, to intimidate, even the way he moved at times was a remnant of that...but slowly that had been giving out to James Barnes...the swagger, the smile, the motherly attitude at times.

You heaved a sigh, grateful that it was only you and Bucky in the tower, that everyone else was gone. You wouldn’t be admitting this if they were here, it was personal...it was private, it was a piece of you that said how troubled at times you really were. To admit to that in front of everyone? You just wouldn’t be able to. 

“I just...i’m too heavy okay? People don’t...can’t pick me up and it’s embarrassing and...yeah, I’m fat, Buck.” You knew he wouldn’t respond to that last comment because he told you before that fat wasn’t bad. That he wasn’t going to demean you by saying you weren’t, but that rather he’d confirm that it was fine...in fact he was one of the first people who never jumped to ‘no you’re not!’ and it was pretty refreshing actually. It had made you more comfortable with the word, less of an insult, more of description. 

“So I couldn’t pick you up?” You nod in ascent, watching him carefully, as a smirk starts to cross his face. It makes you a little uneasy, not knowing what he’s planning on doing in that moment. Not knowing what’s going through that gorgeous head of his. And it was gorgeous. 

“Is that so?” You blink and then you miss it. Miss the quick dash he makes towards you and the way his metal and flesh arms work together to easily lift you up into them within seconds and you’re sat there awkwardly your hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt in shock...

And then you’re laughing and you’re grinning because he found that so easy didn’t he, you were light to him, and easy to carry, and he was grinning down at you as if he’d proven the best point in the world. As if he was scientist who’d tried to prove this theory for 50 years and finally did it...and you can’t wipe the smile off your face as you sat there, arms around you realising that this was what other girls got to feel and that this was something you could do that you weren’t too heavy for this and that you weren’t really having to restrict yourself on this...that you were wrong. That this was fine and okay and oh my god you couldn’t believe how nice it was just to be held like that snug against someone’s chest, high above the ground, your feet dangling into nothing.

So you laughed and you giggled, and you ordered Bucky to swing you around carry you here there and everywhere that’s how everyone else found you. They walked in to see you being swung around like a child, laughing, smiling, almost crying with elation and they knew that maybe it was a good decision to let you to be alone for a few hours because they’d never seen this from either of you before.

They’d never seen the way you threw your head back so heartily to laugh or the way you let someone pick you up like that. They’d never seen Bucky be so gentle and childlike while he’d been here, they’d never seen that arm do something so careful and they’d never seen that smile so wide on his face. And they figured...they figured that you were good for each other; mending the broken bits, and proving each other wrong, and correcting all the wrongs that had been made throughout the years little by little...and this was just the start. 

Just one lift into the air and edges started to smooth. Just the start. 


End file.
